Studying Jacob
by DarkThoughts8899
Summary: After being rejected by Bella, Jake runs away. He finds himself in Darby Montana. Deciding this is the perfect place to start over; he enrolls in Job Corp center and settles into his new life. Everything is going fine, until he meets Matt. Lots of laughs!
1. Prologue

Studying Jacob

By Darkthoughts8899

Prologue

A/N: So I definitely went to go see New Moon with like half my dorm the other night and this idea popped into my head. I think everyone will enjoy it and find it rather humorous.

Oh SPOLIERS in the prologue…why haven't you seen this movie yet? :p

Forks Washington

"Jake… I love you. Don't make me chose." Bella begged. "It'll be him. It's always been him."

Jake felt the anger and betrayal well up inside him. His breathing became deep as he desperately tried to control his temper. He couldn't change so close to Bella, the thought of hurting her made him sick inside.

"Good-bye Jacob." Edward said taking Bella by the arm and leading her back to the car.

"You don't answer for her!" He snapped grabbing Edward's arm and tried to tear it from Bella. Edward turned and pushed him hard, sending him flying threw the air. That was his breaking point. No filthy blood sucker would push him around like this. He morphed in mid air into his wolf form and charged at Edward will all his might. Edward stood ready hissing violently. Suddenly Bella stepped in between them screaming and shouting.

"Stop it!" Jacob froze a mere foot in front of Bella. "You can't hurt each other unless you go through me." She turned and looked at them each for a couple of seconds. "Jake, please." She whispered softly.

Jake looked at her with pain filled eyes and he knew he had lost. So he growled at Edward and then turned and leapt away into the forest, not stopping even when he heard Bella call his name.

"_Jake." Sam's voice rang in his ears. "Where are you going?"_

"_Leaving," He replied simply. "Don't try and stop me Sam."_

"_I don't intend on trying to stop you, Jake." Sam said softly._

"_None of us do." Quails voice joined in._

"_We'll give you a month." Sam said firmly. "Collect your thoughts and then when you're ready… we'll come and find you."_

And that was the last time he heard Sam's or any of his other pack mates in his thoughts. Jake ran and ran all through the night until he collapsed under a large patch of trees. He fell asleep instantly. He didn't know where he was or how far he had traveled, but nevertheless…she was still in his dreams.


	2. Chapter One

Studying Jacob

By Darkthoughts8899

Chapter One: Trapper Creek's New Arrival

"I definitely _hate_ education week." Kaylee gripped as her and her friends made their way back to their dorm.

"I've been in full day trade for three weeks now." Dany, Kaylee's roommate and one of several best friends piped in happily.

Kaylee glared at her heatedly. "Shut it." Dany stuck her tongue out playfully and hopped just out of Kaylee's hitting range. "Besides, it's not my fault I'm not good at math."

"Oh yeah, Kay. Blame it on those darn fractions." Kristina said with a roll of her eyes.

"Curse you portions!" Liz teased even further. "At least _light _syrup isn't involved."

Everyone laughed hysterically as Kaylee's face got red with a mixture of embarrassment and annoyance. "I hate you guys." She muttered to herself.

"Guys!" A small voice called from over by the dining hall. "Oh my god, you guys!"

"Kathy?" Kristina said curiously tilting her head to the side.

Kathy, another dear friend, came sprinting across the crisp yellow grass, obviously excited about something. Dany, who was in Natural Resources, cringed inside knowing she just raked the pine needle Kathy managed to plow right through it.

"Sorry about that Dany, I'll fix it later." Kathy said trying to catch her breath.

"What's up with you?" Kaylee asked curiously.

Kathy held up a finger and doubled over, taking a deep inhale of oxygen before looking up to everyone. "Have you SEEN the new guy?"

"New guy? What new guy?" Liz questioned.

"We don't get rookies until after Christmas." Kristina reminded. "Are you sure it's not just a visitor?"

"No… he brought duffle bags and Gary is showing him to his dorm right now."

The group of girls turned and tried to spot Gary and the 'supposed' new guy. Then, all in one glorious moment, there he was.

"Oh…"

"My…"

"God…" They all said in perfect unison.

---------

"Jacob, this is dorm 3." Gary said. "I would've arranged a tour for you but…"

"No, I understand. This is all being last minute and what not. I really do appreciate this." Jake said adjusting his duffle bags into a more comfortable position on his shoulder.

"Oh, it's nothing. I definitely owe your dad for helping us out last winter." Gary nodded appreciatively. Jacob shrugged. He didn't know how he had done it, but his dad had saved his tail yet again.

"Hi Gary!" Chimed a group of female voices behind Jake.

"Uh…hi girls." Gary said. "This is Jacob Black…" He allowed Jake to turn around to see a small group of five girls. "He's new."

"Hi." They said in a dreamy like tone.

"Hi." Jake smiled politely. "It's nice to meet you…" He held out his hand to each girl and awaited the normal response. But they were far from normal with Jake smiling at them, their brains turned to mush.

"I'm Kaylee." Kathy said.

"Lisa." Liz followed.

"Daniel." Dany sighed.

"Tina." Kristina was the closest so far.

Jake took Kaylee's hand next and she stared hopelessly into his eyes. "You're hot."

Jake smiled and took his hand back politely. "Thank you. So, I definitely need a tour tomorrow. Would you girls mind showing me around?"

The girls all slowly nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Cool." Jake nodded. "So… uh I'll see you girls around."

"Good bye girls." Gary shooed them away.

"Bye." They all waved still memorized by his very presence.

Kathy turned to everyone after a couple of seconds. "Lisa?"

Liz's face got red. "Oh yeah, like that was bad… KATHY!"

"I plead the fact that he is…"

"Gorgeous." The all agreed loudly.

"But seriously, what was with that Kathy?" Kaylee snapped.

"Oh it was not as bad as you. " She glared at Kaylee. "You're hot." She mocked.

Kaylee frowned at her. "I know where you sleep missy."


End file.
